


Not Jealous

by JennyMNZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't jealous. It didn't matter what Plagg or anyone else said.</p>
<p>Written for Ladrien June, day 08 - Jealously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm almost a month late, but my love for Ladrien is bigger than my embarrassment for being a slow writer...

"You and the Agreste boy seemed pretty close." Chat murmured, suddenly one night, looking away from her.

"What?" Ladybug didn't move from her spot on the building rooftop.

He didn’t answer at first, but continued to stare at the buildings around them, taking a deep breath before he explained himself better.

"After the akuma battle this morning, you helped him, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah! He was stuck on a top of a building and had no means of coming down. Of course I helped him. Why are you asking?"

“Was that just it?”

“Sure, what else would it be?”, she tried her best to not sound like she actually had a make out session with Adrien after helping him down, but Chat didn’t look convinced.

“If you say so...” he sounded hurt and Ladybug cursed herself mentally. 

“Why are you asking?”

He shrugged, still not looking at her.

“You’ve been hanging with him a lot, lately…”

“How did you know that? Have you been following me around?”

“What? No, of course not. I just… Well… I was going home and I saw… I accidentally saw you going into… His bedroom.”

She didn't know what to say then.

She fought the blush from burning her face, she made her best composed face, she tried her best to come up with some kind of story that would not look like she had been doing what he implied she had been doing - and that she  _ had  _ been doing, but it wasn’t like she was telling everyone about it. 

“I have a perfect explanation for that…” she said with the best professional voice she had.

“I bet you do.” he murmured.

He looked at her, and, despite the fact that she was trying her best to explain the situation without telling him the whole truth, she couldn’t keep secrets from him.

There was a moment of silence, then it was her turn to look away, face burning fervently as she tried her best to ignore his question. But she knew that her silence would only confirm his suspicions, and by now he already knew about it for sure. He would probably end up annoying her the rest of the night with prying attempts on finding out how she got together with her current almost-boyfriend.

Except that the interrogatory never came, and the only thing that she heard was him taking his bat and leaving without saying a word. 

Oh, how did she end up in this mess?

.

.

.

.

He wasn't jealous. 

It didn’t matter what Plagg said, because Plagg didn't know anything besides cheese and his opinion was invalid on that matter. And the matter was that he wasn't jealous.

He was just a little conflicted about being two different people with his lady. And the fact that she apparently enjoyed Adrien's presence more than Chat's didn't make him jealous. Not one bit. Not at all. And the fact that Ladybug didn't even tell Chat Noir about her and Adrien didn't bother him either. It's not like their relationship was public, or officially official. He wasn’t bothered. Nor jealous.

Plagg's ridiculous laugh brought him back from his thoughts.

"Cut it off. I said I'm not."

"Deny it how much you want to, kid. I'm having too much fun to listen to you."

"But I'm not."

"Oh, really?" His kwami floated around on the air slowly. "Then what about that nice conversation between you two, tonight at patrol?"

"I was just..."

"You knew exactly what she did after helping Adrien down that building…”

“Yeah, but I just…”

“And yet you basically made the girl confess she has been more than a friend to him.”

“No, I just…”

“Why did Chat Noir bring the conversation about Adrien in the first place?”

“Friends care about-”

“Then you just left her.”

“Patrol was over!”

“Without a single flirt* line!”

“So what? I trust her! If she chose to keep it a secret from Chat Noir, then she has a pretty good reason for doing so!”

Plagg floated down and stopped right in front of Adrien’s face, staring him in his eyes.

“Then why you didn’t wait for her to tell you in the first place?”

“Well, because…” Adrien started a new reasoning, but as soon as he began to explain himself to Plagg he realized he didn’t have one. He had no reason for asking Ladybug about her relationship with Adrien. He had no excuse for his prying questions. He had no explanation for his cold and and sudden goodbye. He had no argument to convince Plagg that the raw and unfamiliar emotion growing in his chest every time he saw Ladybug as Chat and couldn’t hold her like he would as Adrien - or when she talked to Chat Noir about her superhero struggles and fought by his side in a way that she wouldn’t if he were just Adrien - was jealousy.

He couldn’t say anything, so he simply stared back at his kwami in silence, trying to convince himself that Plagg wasn’t right, Plagg was never right.

“Admit it, kid.” Plagg laughed and resumed his lazy floating “You’re jealous of yourself.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Are you and Chat Noir close?”, the questions slipped through his lips before he controlled himself.

She turned to him, but he was staring away from her, pretending his face wasn’t as red as her suit. She smiled lightly and pulled him closer.

“You’re not jealous of him, are you?”, her voice was slightly mocking.

“No, of course not.” He grumbled quickly, but still didn’t look back at her.

She giggled, deciding for not starting an argument with him and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You know what?”, she whispered smiling, “I’m pretty sure Chat is jealous of you.”


End file.
